


Gradual Progress

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Going Down With a Fight (Series) [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Gen, Hairdye, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Slice of Life, Why is there an official nonbinary tag for Poison Jet and Kobra but not Ghoul?? >:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Party Poison redyes their hair
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Going Down With a Fight (Series) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793005
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Gradual Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I literally will not let this series die <3  
> I've got one more story planned for this, and then, who knows?

"Ghoul." Poison bunches up a piece of paper from the magazine they're flipping through and throws it at Fun Ghoul's head. It bounces off, and they turn around, half annoyed. "Ghoul," they say again, stretching out the name.  
"What do you want?" Poison gestures to their hair, where their roots are almost as long as the faded dye.  
"Help me re-do my hair." Ghoul sticks out their tongue.  
"Do it yourself. I'm _very busy_." They turn back to what they were tinkering with, but stop short at the look on Poison's face.  
"Can't." They gesture to their shoulder, still messed up from the last clap they'd been in, months ago. "Can't reach it anymore."  
"Oh." Ghoul stands up and stretches, joints popping, and offers a hand to Poison, pulling them up. "Let's do it, then."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
"Thank you."

"So how come you let it get this long, anyways?" Ghoul runs a hand through Poison's hair, ruffling it into their face. Poison brushes it away, sticking his tongue out at Ghoul, who returns the gesture.  
"Don't know. It seemed easier not to deal with, I guess. But I want the red back. Want to look like myself again." Ghoul smiles sadly, then grins bigger.  
"That's sweet, but you really don't think your hair's _red_ , do you?" Poison frowns.  
"What are you talking about? Of course it's red." They kneel down and grab the box of hair supplies from beneath the sink, showing Ghoul the bottle of dye. "It says so, right here on the label." Ghoul ignores it.  
"Poison. Your hair's, like, pink-red. Fuchsia. Magenta. Some shit like that."  
"It's red!" Poison shakes the bottle in Ghoul's face, and Ghoul sidesteps with a smile and a bow.  
"Hell no, it's not!" They'd both continue to argue, but Poison's out of breath, and it doesn't come back, not even when they sit down on the edge of the bathtub, hunched over. Ghoul hovers over him anxiously.  
"Are you okay? We can wait to do this, if you want to rest instead, I--"  
"No." Poison stops again to catch their breath. "No, I want to do this." Ghoul nods, mixing together the bleach they'd bought off of a traveling merchant a few weeks back. Poison stands up, steadies himself, and perches on the edge of the sink so Ghoul can start applying the bleach.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go get a chair instead, okay? Don't want you to fall. Actually, do you want to do this in the kitchen instead? We can set it up more comf..." Ghoul trails off. Poison's expression could accurately be described as _murderous_. "I'm gonna go get that chair. Be right back!" Ghoul scurries off.

By the time they come back, Poison is capital-letters IMPATIENT, fingers tapping on the edge of the sink like an early-warning sign. Ghoul misses the warning entirely. "Okay, got it! D'you want help gett--" Poison sits in the chair, glaring.  
"Just do it." Ghoul does it, and the two of them are silent for a while.  
"I'm sorry." Poison's head moves up, surprised, and Ghoul curses, dropping a blob of bleach on Poison's shirt. "Don't fucking _move_ , you're gonna mess it up!" Poison nods, then groans.  
"Whoops."  
"They should call you Wiggly Poison."  
"That doesn't make _any_ sense."  
"As if Party Poison does! Anyways. Apologies. I wish I hadn't, um, acted so overprotective. It was wrong to assume you needed to be babied." Poison smiles a bit, but Ghoul doesn't see it, standing behind them.  
"Thank you. I was prickly too, I think. And it's a saying."  
"What?" The confusion is apparent in Ghoul's tone, as they comb the bleach through Poison's hair.  
"Party Poison! It's a saying. Or, 'to poison the party' is."  
"Oh, shiny. What's it mean?" Ghoul strips off their gloves. "Shoot, I forgot the plastic wrap, I'll be right back." They head back to the kitchen.  
"Means to like, ruin something good, or whatever," Poison calls after them.  
"Didn't hear that, tell me when I get back!" Ghoul rummages through the kitchen cabinets looking for plastic wrap to hold in the heat (They used to have a shower cap, until Kobra and the Girl used it in a Dada-eqsue art installation. Or so they called it). By the time Ghoul gets back with the plastic, Poison is slumped over, gasping for breath.  
"Shit!" Ghoul sets a hand on their shoulder, and they look up, signing,  
"Can't breathe."  
"Shit!", Ghoul says again. "Um. Let's go get some water, maybe? Is that good?" Poison nods, eyes wide, and Ghoul leads them outside to the rain barrel (the water in the pipes has gone again), grabbing them a cup. Poison takes it gratefully, wordlessly, and they're breathing easier by the time they've emptied it, sipping slowly. "What happened? Are you okay?" Ghoul digs the front of their boot into the sand, fidgeting with the clasps on their jacket. Poison shrugs.  
"I think it's the bleach. Like the chemicals? They hurt." Poison has to stop for breath a few times.  
"Shit."  
"Are you just gonna keep saying that? Help me wash it out." Ghoul snaps into action, refilling Poison's cup.  
"Here, sit down, maybe? I'll pour it over you." Poison nods, kneeling in the sand, and Ghoul gently lets the water spill over onto his head. "Is this okay?" They nod again, and the water runs into their face. Poison sputters, bringing a hand to their eyes, and Ghoul stops. "Witch, I'm sorry. You okay?"  
"Keep going." Ghoul does, rubbing the bleach out with their free hand. It takes a few cups of water, but finally it's gone, leaving Poison drenched, hair a variety of light browns and yellows, still pinkish where the dye had been. Ghoul smiles.  
"You look awful."  
"Good. Back to my old self, then?" Poison grins back at them.  
"Nah, you're damn well unrecognizable like that." He pouts.  
"Let's do this again, then, with the dye." Ghoul nods, helping them stand.  
"Let's dye!"  
"That's the worst fucking joke. You've got to stop."

The dye goes in easier, and by the time it's done setting, Party Poison looks approximately like Party Poison. They grin, brushing red out of their field of vision as they and Ghoul sit down to eat old cans of Power Pup.  
"So what'd'you think?" Poison grins.  
"It's fucking awesome."  
"I'm glad." Ghoul scoops Power Pup into their mouth and swallows fast, hoping not to taste it. It doesn't work. "Hey, you never told me what Party Poison means!"  
"Did too. It means ruining fun shit."  
"Oh, that makes a whole lotta sense! It's all you ever do!" Poison flicks a spoonful of food at them. It hits them in the face, and they scream, wiping it off on Poison's shirt sleeve.  
"Hey!"  
"Serves you right, asshole!" Poison dips their fingers into their can and smears more on Ghoul's forehead. Ghoul sputters in outrage and dumps their can over Poison. The Power Pup falls out with a soggy, sticky squelch, landing in one chunk on Poison's head. "Oh, DESTROYA. Did you just--" Ghoul slides under the table to avoid retaliation, but Poison kicks at them.  
"Ouch! Hey, I'm doing you a favor, makin' you take a shower!"  
"Ghoul, I just--" They kick Ghoul. "washed--" another kick. "my hair!" Ghoul grabs his boot this time when he kicks, unzipping it and slipping out from under the table with a giggle. Poison gets up to chase after them, then sits down again with a sigh. "What the hell would you take my boot for, anyways?" Ghoul wanders back to the booth and sits down opposite Poison, cradling the boot in their arms as Poison gingerly lifts the glob of Power Pup off their head, setting it down on the table cautiously, as if expecting it to explode.  
"Um. That's a good question." Ghoul stares down at the boot in their arms. They lick the top of it, experimentally. "Hm. Tastes better than Power Pup, I guess."  
"Fuck you." Poison grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Poison's hair color is real important to them, I think :)  
> Leave a comment below, and come follow me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
